


That Moment When Routine Has Come To Get You

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a couple for so many years have consequences. Routine has come to get Rinn’s love away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a long day and all she wants to do is lay on her bed and read the latest IKEA catalogue. Long day at school and when she gets home, she receives a message from her husband saying he won’t come until almost midnight. Finn’s timetables are always a mess. It’s probably one of the reasons why theyir behaviour as a couple has changed in the last months. They know for sure it’s not because of the marriage, because it made them happier than ever. 

Her hair is fully wet because of the shower she has taken minutes ago. A full long hour inside the bathtub, trying the first bathbomb she has bought in Lush. That, and adding the little toy who joined her, made the bath the best moment of the day. She leaves the bathroom, covered in her takes her toothpaste dressing gown and sits on her side of the bed. She takes the glasses from the drawer on her left and puts them on, making herself comfortable while she opens the first page. 

She could be reading the NME or Just Seventeen, but she’s not a sixteen year old girl anymore. She has other ambitions, and the newest one is to convince Finn to buy her the wardrobe she saw in Ikea a couple of weeks ago. The flat is getting smaller each month with the amount of vinyls and clothes they have and, even though they’re only two, the place is quite small for both of them. They share the only wardrobe they have and the kitchen cupboards are a mess. 

She doesn’t even pay attention to her husband when he opens the bedroom’s door and walks around, looking for his pajamas. He grabs a black one, dressing on his white tank top and the sleepers Rae gifted him two Christmas ago. She doesn’t land a flirty eye when his jumper is off or when he’s taking off his underpants. 

“Hello baby” He says when he approaches the bed. 

“Hi babe”

“Anything interesting?” He speaks when he’s almost finished with his t-shirt and drives his feet to the bed. He sits beside his wife and moves to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She still doesn’t look away from the small book in between her hands.

“I’m thinking we should buy a new wardrobe. I told you a few days ago…” She looks at him from the corner of her eye for a couple of seconds but then her eyes are again on the pages.

“We don’t need it, Rae”

“Yes, we do. I do need my own wardrobe to put my stuff, Finn.” She lowers her glasses to the middle of her nose bridge and raises an eyebrow to him. “I’ve been thinking and we should change the position of the bed so we can have more space-”

“The bed doesn’t have to go anywhere…” He moves closer to her while he touches up on her thigh. 

“Finn…” Her hand tires to stop his under the duvet. 

“Why don’t we speak about wardrobes tomorrow morning?” He lowers his tone and gives Rae a kiss on her shoulder. His body is now closer than before and Rae tries not to follow his lead.

“I’m not in the mood tonight…” She lets a whisper escape from her lips.

“C’mon, Rae… I’ll be more relaxed for tomorrow. Just a quickie. I promise I won’t last too long…” He bites her jaw line with a grin in his face, although his wife is not interested. 

“I was counting on it already.”

“Oi!”

“Anyway, I don’t fancy it now. I’m tired…” She lets a yawn escape involuntary from her mouth and she continues speaking. “I have to be fully awake tomorrow. I’m having a test with my students and I need to keep an eye on each one of them…”

“And a blow?” He suggests. One of his eyebrows is raised, as in question. 

“I’ve already brushed my teeth, Finn…” She’s finishing the Ikea book when he takes it away from her and throws it across the room. He begins to crawl on top of Rae’s legs and rubs himself onto her. 

“Tell me you’re available for a handjob, babe…” He begs when she finally catches his attention. She just rolls her eyes and takes the glasses off, leaving them on the bedside table and giving Finn a kiss on his chest, still covered with his shirt.

“You better be quick…” She smiles briefly at him and gestures him to take off his shirt while she introduces her hands in his pants and holds his butt in them. She keeps lowering them down until his sweatpants are in the middle of his thights.

Her hands are now holding his shaft, moving slowly and then, quicker to make him cum as soon as possible. In the process, he hides his face in Rae’s neck, as he always does. And as if Rae didn’t know about it, he doesn’t last more than half a minute. Her hands are now covered with his juices and she just kisses his cheek quick before standing up and leaving her husband to clean herself. 

When she comes back, she finds a slept Finn grabbing his part of the pillow with both arms. He didn’t even put his trousers in its place. His butt is in full sight, although she doesn’t pay attention to it and goes to the other side of the bed. She lays on it again and switches the lamp off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn opens the front door as quick as he can, running through the small hall of the house while taking his clothes from work off. He almost falls down the stairs because his trousers don’t want to leave his legs. His naked body goes to the bathroom of the upper floor, where he takes his shower in a mere minutes.

He checks the clock before going in, and he already knows he’s being late. Real late. He doesn’t take much time in washing his hair properly, nor his body. Just the most needed parts as the armpits, face and his intimate areas (You know, just in case he’s lucky tonight).

He’s already late for the inauguration and their mates are going to kill him, especially his little Izzy. He doesn’t even how he got showered in less than 5 minutes.

He watches himself in the mirror, taking a look at his pronounced stubble. Rae is going to be mad at him. Rae advised him last night, and him, as the stubborn person he is, he told her he would shave himself before the date. Obviously, he did not.

When he walks out to their room, he notices then that Rae had his suit prepared over the bed, with his new black shoes and bow tie. He grabs the small black lace and places it on the pillow.

“No way I’m wearing that.”

_*Beep beep*_

He takes his phone from his trousers and reads the text, from his Rae.

“Where are you, Fin!!”

He types fast, while he tries to put himself the white shirt.

“I’m on my way.”

His hands move quick, buttoning the shirt and putting the pants on. His socks, shoes and jacket are now on him, so he just has to wear a nice tie and that will be it. We’ll be off.

He looks for it in every place of his part of the wardrobe, although he doesn’t find any of them. He should pay more attention to where Rae puts (or hides) his things. He remembers they’re in a special drawer where they never look, because it’s all with ‘special occasion outfits’ like cufflinks or jewelry.

His hands are now on Rae’s wardrobe and he opens her panty drawer, though he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. Maybe in the socks one? He opens it without success. And the latest drawer, a small one on the other side of her clothes. There’s where Rae hides the important papers such as the flat deed, bills, contracts… Some money… 

_*Beep beep*_

“Are you coming or what? You’ll miss Izzy’s speech”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in 10” He answers.

He finally finds the drawer with the few ties he has. He goes and grabs the black one, putting all the papers and folders into its place when he has got it. That’s when he finds it. The _thing._

The thing that he’s been worried about for weeks. He wasn’t sure about it, although he had a clue. Maybe that’s why Rae had been so distant with him the last days. He didn’t receive many attention from his wife, so he now knows why. Is he enough? Is his wife tired of him? Bored… of him?

He grabs the purple silicon penis and holds it. He stares at it, examining and scanning it. He moves it around and he compares… For God’s sake he compares because he’s nothing but misery by the vibrator side. His shaft is maybe half of that, if he’s…

He takes another look and presses one of the two buttons that have at the end of… that, when suddenly the vibrator starts shaking in his hands in slow-mo. He presses again a couple of times to turn it off, but the thing shakes even harder and it’s more powerful than before. His eyes are in panic because he doesn’t know how that purple toy made by the most evil woman is turning itself off. He keeps pressing, although he presses the wrong button and now the shaft is moving. Not vibrating, _moving_.

“Fuck!”

Finn throws it to the floor and keeps watching how it moves. He, carefully, takes it again in his hands and, with his eyes closed, presses the two buttons at the same time and it stops shaking.

_Does Rae mas-…? No. No, Finn. Don’t think of that. And you, ARE BEING LATE!_

He puts the sex toy in the place he found it and does his tie while he grabs his things and leave the house. He had a long day and now, what? He finds out his wife doesn’t want to have sex with him because he has another competitor. A much better competitor.

Thirteen minutes and a car parked two street from the place after… He sees their mates from the shop window. He takes a glimpse at Rae. She’s laughing at something Chloe has told her, because they’re together. Trying to forget about the accident at home, he approaches them and hugs his wife with his arm, saying hello to his friend and kissing Rae’s cheek. He smiles at her and she responds back with a quick kiss in his lips.

“You’re late…” She whispers, huffily.

“Had work to finish at the station, sorry…”

She takes a look at him, watching the clothes she chose for him that morning and smiles to herself, but furrowing her eyebrow when she points at his tie.

“I thought you were gonna wear the bow tie…”

“Too formal, don’t you think? I thought the tie was much better for tonight…” He gives him a quick caress on her back before asking her for a drink. “Do you want another?” He says, pointing at her glass.

“No, thanks.”

“Well, I’m gonna grab one for myself, then.”

Rae and Chloe start talking about Finn being late and his radio station business when she turns her head around, staring at Finn whilst he asks for a beer and that’s the time when she realises.

“Fuck.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

She loves him. She swears she loves him. She has loved him for years, but sometimes, for her, it’s not enough. Her relationship is falling apart and she doesn’t know how to fix it.

Other people say she should try and talk to Finn. That ought to be the solution, or at least, it could solve some of their problems as a couple. 

Instead, she prefers carrying it on inside her armour and keep doing like nothing have happened. 

Today it’s them anniversary as a married couple. It’s their fourth year together, even though they’ve been dating for almost twelve years. Finn told Rae that morning they were gonna have a special dinner that night, that he was in charge of the food and that she wasn’t allowed to complain about anything that day. 

When she arrives, she can smell the tasty food her husband is preparing in the kitchen. She smiles to herself and drops her bag and her jacket inside the small wardrobe in the hall. 

“What are you preparing?” She puts her arms around him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. “It smells really good.”

“Just something Matt suggested.” He grabs a spoon and lets her taste the red liquid of the pan. “How is it?”

“Better than I expected.”

“Go and take a shower. It’ll be ready when you’re done.” He kisses her lips briefly and pointing to the door behind them. 

She does as she’s told and takes a long but needed shower. Later, she brushes her hair and puts one of her nicest shirts with trousers on and comes back with her husband, who is finishing putting the table on.

“How was it? Did you have a good time?” 

She nods and gives him a hand with the glasses and plates. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” He asks when they’re sitting on the table.

It’s funny how the roles have changed in the relationship. Rae used to be the first to initiate a conversation, always banging about some sort of stuff. Now, he’s in charge of most of it. It’s like her voice had been stolen, like the Little Mermaid. 

“It was alright.” She answers quietly, eating some bread in the process. “You? When did you come home? You sure have taken some time to prepare all this.” She points to all the plates that are in front of them.

“I…” He wants to hide his smile, but he can’t. Not with her. “I might have bought something at the market.”

“Oi! That’s cheating!” She laughs for the first time in weeks. A laughter like the old ones, her true laughter.

“I couldn’t do it all on my own!” He answers back. He’s never been a chef and he for sure doesn’t know how to prepare most of the food her mum does, but he tries. for her. He always wants to learn things in order to show her. In order to her to be proud of him. 

They takes their time with dinner, because the moment they finish, they’ll go to the couch. He has checked some films on Netflix so they have a quiet night before heading to bed.

He takes her in his arms, holding her into his chest. He massages her arms, her shoulders. He clearly does not want to watch the film, but to touch her. In any way possible. Especially today.

She doesn’t complain. She doesn’t do or say anything at all.

“Let’s go to the bedroom…” He whispers against her neck, peppering kisses all over her exposed skin.

“Do we have to? I’m knackered from work…” She doesn’t look at him. What’s the point? He’ll do with her whatever he wants because that’s the power of Finn Nelson. He will pout and she’ll give in.

“C’mon… It’s our anniversary…” He tells her with his honeyed voice.

“I’ve had a long day, Finn…” 

“We should hurry up, then…” He winks at her and stands up, handing her a hand and walking her around their flat.

It’s all kisses and clothes that fly around them until their bodies touch the soft matress of the bed. He takes his socks off and procceeds to undress the last part of clothing Rae has in her body: her knickers. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day, girl.”

Girl…

She can’t remember the last time he called her by that nickname. 

She can’t help herself and holds his face in her hands, apporaching him and landing her lips on his. They are soft, as they’ve always been. With a taste mixed with tobacco and tomato sauce from dinner. They kiss sweetly, with passion and want.

“I want you.” He says between kisses and bites.

Her body is ready to meet his, so she doesn’t wait and helps him in between her legs. She helps him push against her, grabbing his arse and letting her breath escape from her lips when they are finally one.

Finn keeps pushing and doing all the movements, satisfying himself only. She, behind him, moves one of her hands to her lady area but he stops her. he catches her by her wrists and holds her to the headboard of the bed. She bites her lips and slips her body forward, so Finn can reach that spot of hers in her bits. 

“I’m coming, Mae…” He thrusts a couple more times into her, not noticing she’s not ready to end yet. His face is hidden in her neck, so she decides to do it one more time. The same way she’s been doing for the last five months.

She groans his name in his ear, pushing her hands in his back and not letting him go whilst she moves her pelvis hard against him. His name escape from her lips, like she always goes and after a fake shake of her body, she rests with his body on top of hers.

“I love you.” He tells her when they finish. He’s laying on his side of the bed, watching her affectionaly with the brightest smile in his face.

She wants to say it back, but she doesn’t have the strenght.

Does she really love him or is it been replaced by affection? Love and affection aren’t the same thing, even though people tend to mix those two terms up.

She wants to cry. His sleepy husband lays by her side, all happy because of their anniversary and for having an amazing night together and all she can think about is why she fakes all the time. What if… What if their relationship is also fake? After all these years…

 

She wakes up before he does. It’s Saturday morning and Finn doesn’t have to work today. Neither does she. She grabs a small bag with a box from inside her purse and goes to the bathroom. She opens it and takes a pregnancy test from it. It’s not the first time she’s taken one of those, and she suspects it won’t be the last one.

She waits the five courtesy minutes it demands to wait. She takes it in her hands when it’s over and bites the inside of her cheek.

One line. Just a single line.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s not the first time she thinks about him. She’s had him in her thoughts for quite a while. The worst part is dreaming about him, thinking about him when she’s with someone else. 

He’s no one to her. She doesn’t know him. She haven’t had a proper conversation with him. She only met him in the gym a couple of weeks back while she was sitting on the bench, waiting for Izzy to get dressed in the lady changing rooms.

_“Hello.”  
_

_Rae met his eyes for the first time. She felt those kind of goosebumps she used to feel long ago._

_“Hi.” She answered with a smile, showing her tooth in the process._ _She couldn’t stop the stare. His arms, his chest, his hands… He was damn handsome and she wouldn’t mind eating a slice of that piece of cake. He would even taste_ sweet _, she thought._

 _That was the beginning of other quick and random chats on the gym. And the supermarket. And yoga classes. Places where_ him _wouldn’t find out._

Nevertheless, she can’t stop thinking how good he’d be in bed, pleasuring her. What he’d do with his mouth between her legs and the magic wand underneath his trousers. Then, she takes a look at the man beside her, looking at the price tag of one of the wardrobes.

“Do you like this one, Rae?”

Her beloved husband. He loves her, she knows that for a fact. And she loves him as well. The question is, does she love him enough to keep in that relationship? She doesn’t know.

“Quite high. Don’t think it’ll fit under the mirror.”

“What if we remove the mirror?” He turns over, staring at her with his hand on his hip`.

“Don’t you dare.” She points at his chest and walks away, taking a look at other furniture.

Finn finally decided to give in and let Rae buy a new wardrobe for her stuff, so that’s why they end up in Ikea on Saturday afternoon. She’s also in need of shelves for the bathroom, so she heads to its department.

“Hello, girl.”

She turns around when she hears that voice and panicks for a second. She looks to both sides, looking for her husband but he’s not there.

“Hey…” Rae gives him a brief smile and before she realizes, he leans in for a quick kiss on her cheek. “What are you doing? My husband’s ‘round here, somewhere…”

“Why are you so worried? We’re not doing anything.  _I’_ m not doing anything at all.” He moves his hands and it almost brushes the curve of her bottom and she gives a step back. 

“Don’t.” Her body tenses again, worried if Finn finds her out with that bloke. “Especially not here.”

“Oh, so you want something, don’t you, girl?”

She remains silent. Does she want something? With him? She’s not sure about still being with Finn but that doesn’t mean she’s gonna break up years in a relationship for a ten minutes shag.

“No. And stop calling me  _that_.” He laughs then, biting his bottom lip.

“That’s his petname…”

“Stop it, okay! Just… Leave me alone.” She looks at him for the last time that day and leaves him standing there. “I have to go now. Finn is waiting for me.” He doesn’t stop her, but takes a glimpse of her back. 

After a two minutes long, loosing herself through the big aisles of Ikea, she finds her husband. She entwines her fingers with his and her lips peck his cheek.

“Where have you been,  _girl_?” His eyes could perfectly fit into that heart-eyed emoji. His smile is sweet and generous, kind. And she feels bad. Terrible for doing that to him.

“About.”

He licks his lips, kissing briefly hers before showing her the paper full of notes.

“I’ve been thinking we should remodelate the flat. New furniture, new mattress, new courtains…” He even seems excited about bying new stuff for their little corner of peace.

“Whatever you like, love.”


End file.
